dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan Blue
__TOC__ Page needs vandalism reverted. http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mr._Knuckles ~~ IST O L E T H E π 23:04, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :Also, considering we have separate pages for regular SSJ "forms" that only have slight variants, like Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Full Power, it only makes sense to have a separate page for a form that is both exclusive to one person and actually has a different design. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 23:09, January 24, 2017 (UTC) But see there is the problem as of right now only one character has achieved SSR so we don't know if he is the only one, but the bottom line is either way SSR and SSB are the same form just differences to tell them apart. Also the matter of the name wouldn't have had to be mentioned if some users would have listened to me when I said SSR and SSB could end up being the same form so we should wait till we got more info but no a great deal of user's wanted to change it because SSB is more commonly known (I call bull crap) and that I was speculating which I wasn't clearly I seen it before others did. If it kind of sounds like I am pissed well I am because I am one of the ones who called it about SSB and SSR being the same form just different versions. I say we either do the disambiguation page or what YonedgeHp suggested. Also in this article it even says that the only reason SSR has different hair color is because of Goku Black's status as a god, which means that he isn't the only character who can achieve it, it means that any Saiyan who has access to this form and becomes a god achieves SSR. :At least it's actually distinguished. Pages like Super Saiyan Full Power and Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan are literally the same forms, no different except for power. Those two examples weren't even named differently in the show. SSJR is distinguished by the requirements, known users, name and design. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 23:41, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :Those forms have differences besides the power. You can read the articles to learn about them before you use them in examples, otherwise you sound pretty uninformed. Anyway, Rose probably deserves its own page, one for Blue and one for Rose. There is no need for a third article about both. 00:58, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Clean Up This Page's Usage And Power Needs To Be Cleaned Up, It Has A Bunch Of Run On Sentences And Way Too Many Commas. I'd Do It Myself But I Don't Have The Time. Bob1200 (talk) 01:06, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Separate manga and anime mechanics into separate sub-headlines It's clear by this point that the anime and Toyotaro's manga are going about SSj Blue differently. I don't think manga and anime descriptions should be intermingled like they are in the article, as that only leads to confusion. The article should be structured with separate descriptions of manga and anime mechanics, so that the reader knows what's applicable to the manga, and what to the anime. Xfing (talk) 20:28, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :That doesn’t make sense when there is 90% overlap. The content should be referenced to specific media, as described in the MoS. 03:50, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as a redirect page for Super Saiyan Blue Ok look, this has gone too far. The current name for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has been shared by both Blue and its completed state. Blue in games and the completed state in the manga. We should link the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan page to the disambiguation to make sure viewers know what they're talking about and to avoid bias. What do you guys think? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 08:38, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :No. SSGSS is the original the name before Blue was decided. It should remain directed to Blue only. If people want the manga version, they know the difference by the completed state being part of the name. DragonEmeperor (talk) 08:44, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Just because it was the original name doesn't give it the right to take the name away from THE ACTUAL FORM THAT'S NAMED THAT NOW. Well yeah, you might be right but people proabaly don't know that the completed form exists and again "avoid bias". It separates the viewership to Super Saiyan Blue instead of informing them that two forms share the name Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. It's like if two people share the same brand, the other person would be mad if the other took 90% of the brand and the paycheck being diluted down to 10%. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 08:52, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Agree with DragonEmperor. There's no explicit indication it refers to something other than SSJB. To that end, it has never even been used to refer to SSJR, so Rose's appearance on the disambig is bizarre. 09:07, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Dude, is the manga not clear already? And as for the disambig, I don't reaply knkw wjy that's there either nor do I care. I certainly did not put it there so I don't mond it being deleted. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 09:25, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Toriyama's explanation https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EHdHY3IXYAE4bDb?format=jpg&name=medium It's Super Saiyan God's power incorporated into that of a Super Saiyan, so its like turning Super Saiyan and then adding Super Saiyan Gods Power to it. FlatZone (talk) 16:31, October 22, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah we already know that. It is already mentioned and explained. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 16:37, October 22, 2019 (UTC)) The users and admins here got it wrong, they think its SSGod's power multiplied by 50 like going from base form to normal SS, while Toriyama himself makes it clear that it is simply the user gone SS, and adding SSGods power to it to SS which is totally different.. base form x 50 + the full power of Super Saiyan God = SSGSS. FlatZone (talk) 23:00, October 22, 2019 (UTC) It's already said on this article that it is a saiyan with the power of super saiyan God going Super Saiyan afterwards. There's nothing mentioned about the multiplier being 50 times. 0551E80Y (talk) 23:07, October 22, 2019 (UTC) :If you look at the Super Saiyan page, Super Saiyan Blue is listed as a hybrid transformation of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan so we are pretty aware that it is a combination of the two transformations and we know it is not like base going into Super Saiyan. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 23:16, October 22, 2019 (UTC))